nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
WrestleMania 36: the Greatest Voyage
WrestleMania XXXVI: The Greatest Voyage will be the 36th annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, to be held on April 5, 2020 at the Raymond James Stadium in Tampa, Florida. Movie "the Battle between Heaven and Hell has waged eternally. they're Armies come from collected souls on Earth. 2 Wars have broken out. Lawanda Dumore has sent Lieutenants to the Midwest and Great Plains to spy on places which Nathan Wallace makes an appearance. all the Devil, Malebolgia needs now is an Alien Soldier to lead his Army to the Gates of Heaven and Sto'vo'kor for one reason: Burn them Down. not if the Legendary Nathan Wallace will have anything to say about it..." Hogwarts Nuclear Explosion Autistica God: Nathan Joseph Wallace, Son of Ed and Laura Wallace, we passed on All we know. this is your Destiny. 1,000 Generations of Autistic Warriors live in you now. but this is your fight. We will always be with you. No ones ever really gone. May the force be with you, Always. the beginning picks this one where 2 preceding movies (DemonXBunny the Final Undead Battle and The Lost Species feat. Harry Potter) left off. the Praxis-style Nuclear devastation of Hogwarts was felt in every portion of the Multiverse including the Bunny-verse and and the Autistic World. Allie & Rosemary in the Multiverse and Nathan J. Wallace in the Autistic World. Nathan before the explosion ordered most of the Autistic people evacuated from Hogwarts during the night whist Nathan and his Autistic Spec-Ops forces raided Harry Potter's bug infested safe house in a town in the middle of a Khyber pass-type mountain canyon. now a Man-hunt is underway to arrest Harry Potter is on. starting with a AWAC tracking Harry Potter's movements as his Species Bio Ship makes a mid-course deviation from his current trajectory to Mexico to re-Kidnap Alexandria Louis Mack. DemonXBunny Reunites Nathan returns a hero the Trial of the Anbian-infected Witches and Wizards Malebolgia: you..FOOL! i put you on Earth to make sure Harry Potter keeps his end of the bargain! Violator: Why expect Harry Potter to lead the Army Anyway? what are you thinkin'? it should be me! it should be me i had the tenure! it's not fair! it's not fair! and that's exaclly the kind of talk we don't tolerate around here right boss? Malebolgia: Enough! Harry Potter must choose to murder Dumbledore and His own Friends then my Army will be Complete. in the Interrogation Room in Provo, Utah. The Desert Chase Violator: ''Hey Hey! Get Outta my Way! i'm gonna get Nathan so worked up he'll kill Harry Potter without blinkin'! when i'm done with you they're gonna change your name to "Steak"!'' Nathan waits in the Desert as a Sludge disposal Truck driven by Violator the Clown heads on a full Ramming Speed Collision Course toward him. Nathan activates his Claymore Lightsaber and jumps over the truck and summons his Shark Cycle to pursue Violator. Storylines On the Highway to Hell! this story began on 4 pivet drive in London. where Anbians warped and mutated the body of Harry Potter. this very issue has got Autistic People hot in recent months especially when the Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia stopped WWE from making a flight home because the Anbians attacked the Autistic Embassy in Dhaharan. Alexandria Louise Mack changed her nationality to American to a Mortville Citizen. and since then she appeared in Backyard Wrestling shows and beating down several BYW Wrestlers beyond recognition like they were Mortville's P.O.W. however 2 wars broke out in January 2020. Separate Hotels * Tampa Airport Marriott (Nathan's chosen hotel and Public relations place) * Holiday Inn Express and Suites Tampa I-75 at Bruce B. Downs (Alex Mack's Chosen Hotel and Public Relations place * Town 'n' County park, within Tampa, Florida Adrawing Inspiration from * AAA TripleMania XXVII * Impact Bound For Glory 2019 * YouTube Mania 1 * YouTube Mania 2 * ACW Animania 5 * IBW WrestleBowl 2 * BYWE Mania * NGJPW WrestleFest 8 * AEW All Out * MEBW Backyard Mania 3 * BYW Mania 3 * BTW Mania 2 * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 14 day 1 * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 14 day 2 * MLW Saturday Night SuperFight Matches AAA Triplemania XXVII/AAA Triplemania Regia AEW All Out Bound For Glory 2019 BYW Mania 3/BTW Mania 2 Wrestle Kingdom 14 day 1 Wrestle Kingdom 14 day 2 Theme Songs "When Legends Rise" "That Summer" by Garth Brooks (Non-Title Triple Threat match) "Everybody Hurts" by REM "Buddy Holly" by Wheezer "I Don't Know Why you don't want me" -Roseanne Cash (Opening Intro: history of Chojin Wrestling) "Whats Up" by DJ Miko "Jeremy" by Pearl Jam "Whats Up" by 4 Non Blondes "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson "Beat It" by Michael Jackson "Zombie" by the Cranberries (Nathan's Chosen Theme) "Whatever it takes" by imagine dragons "Losing My Religion" by REM Demolition's 2nd WWF theme Jedi Steps Broadcast CONCACAF South America Europe Africa Middle East Asia Oceania Antarctica Cooperate Champion Sponsors for the Event * Crazy Mike's Ultimate Pizza * Pizza Hut * Tombstone Pizza * DiGiorno * Pizzarific * Little Caesars Pizza * Little Nero's Pizza * Old El Paso * Chi Chis * Taco Bell * KFC * Ford * Mountain Dew * NewWave Communications * Samsung * Sony * LG * SNES * NES * N64 * Nintendo Gamecube * PS1 * PS2 * PS3 * PS4 Past PPV Events, Movies, Games and TV shows ALL IN! * Rocky IV (1985) * Batman (1989) * Rocky V (1990) * WrestleMania VII (1991) * Home Alone 2 (1992) * Batman Returns (1992) * Toys (1992) * SummerSlam '93 * Species (1995) * Spawn (1997) * Species 2 (1998) * Green Mile (1999) * The Crow Salvation (2000) * Species 3 (2004) * Invictus (2010) * Money in the Bank (2011) * Power Ranger: Battle for the Grid (2019) * Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise Of Skywalker (2019) Category:WrestleMania Category:2020